


Official

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Found Family, M/M, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Future fic (by age of characters three years after season three).Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Paul had never made it official. Good thing he’s got good help.Note: This one is for AlexMBright, becausereasons.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Official

Adira had come into Paul’s life nearly three years ago.

And in that time, Paul had considered adopting them approximately two hundred times.

But he’d never acted on his thoughts, for so many reasons.

And now, Adira was too old for that.

So Paul told himself it was academic. It was just a piece of paper. It didn’t change anything.

But when a legally adult Adira handed him said piece of paper one night after dinner, it actually changed everything.

Mostly his finely-tuned emotional control.

But he only cried for a moment.

Then he signed it.

And so did Hugh.


End file.
